The performance of many digital systems is limited by the interconnection bandwidth between chips, boards, and cabinets. As VLSI technology continues to scale, system bandwidth will become an even more significant bottleneck as the number of I/Os scales more slowly than the bandwidth demands of on-chip logic. Also, off-chip signalling rates have historically scaled more slowly than on-chip clock rates. Most digital systems today use full-swing unterminated signalling methods that are unsuited for data rates over 100 MHz on one meter wires. Even good current-mode signalling methods with matched terminations and carefully controlled line and connector impedance are limited to about 1 GHz by the frequency-dependent attenuation of copper lines. Without new approaches to high-speed signalling, bandwidth will stop scaling with technology when we reach these limits.
Conventional approaches to dealing with frequency dependent attenuation on transmission lines have been based on equalization, either in the transmitter or the receiver. For example, Tomlinson precoding is used in modems, and digital equalization in binary communication channels has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,426 to Burlage et al. However, such systems cannot scale to very high data rate binary or multilevel systems having bandwidths extending from near DC to greater than 100 MHz. Above 100 MHz, there is substantial attenuation due to skin effect resistance on conventional transmission lines.
The present invention enables equalizers which can be implemented as digital filters operating at acceptable clock speeds. For example, a three gigabit per second (Gbps) system can be implemented using 400 Mbps circuitry. The invention has particular application to nonmodulated, high data rate, binary or multilevel systems as found locally within a data processor cabinet or on a local area network.
In accordance with the present invention, a digital transmitter comprises an equalizer which emphasizes transition signal levels relative to repeated signal levels. In particular, a novel equalizer generates signal levels as a logical function of bit history to emphasize transition signal levels. Preferred implementations define the logical function of bit history in a look up table.
In preferred embodiments, the equalizer converts an input signal, having discrete signal levels at an input data rate, to an output signal having a greater number of discrete signal levels at the input data rate. In particular, the equalizer generates transmitted signal levels based on time since last signal transition. A particularly simple implementation is based on whether a current bit is equal to an immediately previous bit.
The clock rates of circuitry can be reduced by multiplexing outputs of parallel logic circuits operating on different multiple bit inputs to generate the signal levels. In an adaptive system, the level of equalization in the transmitter can be modified as a function of signals detected at the receiver.